Baby, Pull Me closer
by Filia Neptuno
Summary: My first fic, constructive criticism is welcome... Solangelo, Nico looks back at the past, and how him and Will grew, not only onto each other, but how their relationship did as well. (This is super old- do not judge)


Since the day Nico had met Will, he had been hypnotized by the taller boy's looks. All of Nico's attention while spending three days in the infirmary had been filled by the thoughts of Will. Stuff like, how the color his eyes held could signify what the weather around him would be that day. Although, it might have been the way he stuck his tongue between his thin lips when he was struggling to concentrate. Maybe, it was the way his skillful hands, quick and nimble, could easily bandage a leg, or move softly across a fresh gash amongst hundreds of old again, his hair could have been the thing to catch Nico's eyes, blonde or gold, but entirely dependent on the light surrounding the son of Apollos figure, or how it was always a mess from him threading his fingers carelessly across the surface when nervous. Any of these things could have caught Nico's attention, but once all of them had, his shadows, like all shadows usually sly, quick, and sneaky became trapped by for the first time ever by a figure of light and couldn't escape.

The son of Hades hadn't just fallen for the looks of the person, the companionship that had come with the boy of a sunny disposition had been nice too. Nico had learned to tolerate Will within a few hours of having no one else for affiliation while inside the Camp's Infirmary. Nico had even learned to accept the healers friendship shortly before he was gifted leave from the infirmary. It wasn't long before he became slightly dependant upon Will, and learned his schedule, and the other boy learned his so they knew when they could meet up. It was only a few weeks until the italian had begun to assume the form of an emotion more powerful than that of friendship, something he had only experienced once before, an emotion often described as a crush. He had consulted Jason first, his friend had told him to go for it, so that's what Nico had done.

They had been meandering around among the Strawberry Fields when Nico had decided to bow to the fates, he had launched forward grabbing Will's shirt and pulling down, this had been the cause of their lips crashing together, and everything fell into place when Will had encircled his arms around the smaller boy's waist and tugged him closer. A black shirt clashing with an orange one, a black skinny jean covered leg finding its way between two legs wearing khaki cargo shorts, a beat up pair of Converse All-Stars pushed beside two larger feet in a pair or beat up teal flip-flops. When the set had broke apart, Will had asked Nico out, and got an enthusiastic nod in reply.

Their last date as boyfriends, had come to an end splendidly, upon Will pulling out a slim band from a blue jewelry box while in front of Nico on one knee. As well as a the question 'Will you do me a honor, and let me to continue to annoy you for the rest of our lifes, and become my significant annoyance- I mean significant other?' Nico could still remember the sentence word for word, and the way he had said yes while on the verge of /So what if he developed a bit more of a soft spot for the love of his life as the ring was slipped over his left hand's ring finger while standing at the top of the altar, with everyone staring at him and Will although it felt as if it was only his would be husband in a few minutes and him. Because that was how Will made him feel, like no one else was watching. Maybe that was why he couldn't help but smile when Will whispered 'I love you' before they kissed to seal the spoken I do's.

Mornings like this one where Nico could lay in his still sleeping husbands arms and reminisce all the time he'd been given to spend with him. All of this before 10:45 when he'd get up and make breakfast, when Will would get up sometime after Nico turning on the stove and plating the food. The blue eyed man would wrap his arms lazily around the italian's waist or stomach and stand behind him while he cooked, Nico had gotten comfortable with the routine over the years, only slight changes ever being made to the schedule that had been formed in the Solace-Di 'Angelo household. The most common change was the surgeon of the house's work hours but Nico was okay with the time alone, he rather liked it sometimes, it gave him a break from socializing and whatever else normal people did.

The body next to Nico shifted a sign Will would wake up soon, just as he did every morning since they had started sleeping together sometime when Nico was sixteen back at camp. Kayla and Austin would watch all the Apollo campers at night so Will could be with Nico. Nico took the chance of Will's arms slackening to slip out of bed, and start the routine they'd had since they had moved in together.


End file.
